Training
by MartialArtsChic
Summary: Sesshoumaru always kidnaps Kagome...what if Kagome went to Sesshoumaru?
1. Enter the Western Domain

This hit me when I was reading a Sess/Kag story. Kagome is always kidnapped by Sesshoumaru and ends up falling in love with him, runs into him while running away from Inuyasha and falling in love with him but she never directly goes to him. Sess/Kag

Summary: Kagome has had enough of Inuyasha playing with her heart so she seeks out the one that can bring him down to train her. His older half- brother, Sesshoumaru. "I am requesting to see Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Lord Sesshoumaru has no time for idle conversation woman."

"This will be no idle conversation, of that I assure you."

'Lord Sesshoumaru, there is a female requesting your presence. I cannot determine whether she is human or youkai. Her aura is concealed but the kitsune childs is not. Shall I permit them entrance?'

'Hai. Escort her and the kit to my study. I will handle this.'

'Yessir.'

"If you will please follow him, he will escort you to Lord Sesshoumaru directly."

"Thank you"

Kagome POV

'He knows I am here but he does not yet know who I am. Very good.'

"Shippo. You are to stay at my side and not to say a word, understood?"

"Hai."

"Good." We arrrived in front of two massive cherrywood doors with two inuyoukai carved in them. "This is where I leave you." The servant said as he scampered away.

The two doors swung open revealing Sesshoumaru hunched over his desk. "Lord Sesshoumaru." I called as Shippo and I bowed. His head shot up at my voice and I inwardly smirked. "The half-breeds living woman."

"I am not the half-breeds woman nor was I ever. I am Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru, I have come to ask you a favor."

"What makes you think that I would help a ningen?"

"This ningen knows where the true Tetsaiga rests. You know as well as I do that the sword the mutt weilds is not your fathers."

"What is this favor you ask?"

"For you to train me."

"I have only trained youkai."

"That is why I sought you out in the first place. I wish to be trained until I can no longer stand up. I wish to undergo a youkais training."

"A ningen could never handle a youkai training."

"That is where you are wrong Lord Sesshoumaru. Where there is a will, there is a way plus I am a miko."

"Why is it you wish to be trained?"

"So I may defeat the one who chose a corpse over me and killed my friends. I wish for him to die at my hand." I let my aura fan out behind me to show the truth in my words. 'Inuyasha. You chose the corpse over me, killed my friends, and broke my heart. You will die at my hand.'

"Very well. You will have your training. The only break you will get from training is your bleeding time. Understood?"

"Hai. Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You will begin tomorrow. A servant will show you to your room. Do you wish for your kit to train as well?"

"No. I will train him when the time comes."

"Understood. His room will be across from Rins. Yours will be across from mine."

"Arigato." I said as I bowed and followed the servant to my room. I was going to get some sleep, knowing that the training would be the toughest thing I have ever endured.

End Chapter One

Basically the room set up is a box. The upper right is Sesshoumaru, upper left Rin, lower left Shippo, and lower right Kagome. So how was the first chapter? Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Training Begins

Hey I'm back again. I want to thank Sesshomaru Daughter for being my first reviewer. Thanks also to HorseGurl, B. W. authoress and Sundragon for reveiwing. In answer to your question Sundragon, I'm not sure if I will make her youkai or not. I'll do a poll on it. Alright Here's the poll: Kagome human or Kagome youkai. I'll take the first fifteen votes on it and that will decide her fate. Ok, ok. I know that this was different than what I had originally but a reviewer brought to my attention that they had only been together for two days (Thanks aikozai! () (I got too wrapped up in the fic to notice time passing) so I have to go back and alter the chapters some.  
  
Now here's chapter two.

Chapter Two

I was right when I said that the training would be the toughest thing I had ever endured. From the moment Rin and Shippo woke me at sunrise, my training began. I was to dress, eat, and meet Sesshoumaru in the dojo in half an hour. Take into consideration that the dining hall and the dojo are on opposite ends of the castle. I just barely made it in time.

"What weaponry are you familiar with?"

"Only my bow and arrows."

"Any hand-to-hand teachings?"

"Yes from Sango before she died."

"Show me what you know. Defend yourself." That said, he lunged for me. I fended him off, knowing that he was using only a small fraction of his speed. With every attack him became faster and faster until he reached the speed of the hanyous.

"She trained you well. Sango was the exterminator, am I correct?"

"Yes. She trained me knowing that Inuyasha was slowly becoming under the corpses control."

"So she trained you for your defense against the mutt?"

"That is correct."

"Yet she died at his claws?"

"Hai. The only reason he was able to kill her was that she was emotionally distraught due to the loss of Miroku. He killed him in front of her."

"Petty human emotions."

"What do you expect? He was her mate."

"Anyway. Your hand-to-hand combat is trained to the level of the hanyous. Do you wish it higher than that of his?"

"Yes. The only reason she stopped training me was that I surpassed her."

"So be it. Defend and fight me back this time." With that he settled at the hanyous speed and begun attacking me. Dodge- kick-get out of the way, block-punch-kick-duck-uppercut, jab-cross-flipkick cross to a rear round kick-weave under-sweep legs and this continues.

"Permission to use my powers?"

"Granted but do not lose control."

'Yes. Now I can truly train.'

Sesshoumarus POV

'The wench was good for a human, I'll give her that. That exterminator was an excellent trainer from what I could tell but I could tell she was longing to let her powers surface. I wonder if that would be a good idea but I granted her permission anyway.' I skillfully dodged anything she could throw at me at this speed until she let her powers surface. Her moves became faster now that she could fight without holding anything back. I upped my speed a bit and continued to dodge and attack.

"Rest. What is it you wish to be trained with? Your hand-to-hand combat exceeds that of his even now."

"I understand that but he only fights hand-to-hand when his sword is not accessable. I have no training with weapons."

"That is what we will work on then. After you eat that is." She looked surprised when I mentioned eating. She looked at the sundial at the front of the dojo and shrugged. "I didn't realize that so much time had passed. How long until I come back here?" "Half an hour." "Done. Have Shippo and Rin eaten by now?" "No. Rin usually waits on me to eat." With that we began running toward the dining room. When we arrived they found the dining room empty.

"Shippo? Rin?"

"Don't worry Kagome. They are here...somewhere..."

"Ok, so they want to play do they? Well give me a second and I'll find them." I watched as she relaxed and knew she was reaching for their auras. She found them and we sat down to eat.  
  
Ok, ok. I know that this was different than what I had originally but a reviewer brought to my attention that they had only been together for two days (I got too wrapped up in the fic to notice time passing) so I have to go back and alter the chapters some.


	3. Rin Shippou?

Chapter Three: Shippo? Rin?

2 months later

Narrator: They have just finished training for the day and are going to dinner. They are racing neck in neck to the dining room. (I know, I know, him running for food? but he is training Kagome. He's doing an inpromtu speed drill.)

"Shippo-chan, Rin-chan!" I hear the woman exclaim as the two barreled toward her. "Kagome-mama!" They say in unison. I begin walking toward my seat when suddenly the words sink in.

"Rin? Why did you call Kagome 'Kagome-mama'?"

"Ano...because I asked her if I could and she said yes."

"Kagome?"

"I see no problem with her calling me that. So long as she knows not to do it in public." I sighed and motioned for them to sit. Kagome and I sat on one side while our respective children sat across from us. A servant brought the food and we all ate in comfortable silence.

-----------------------

"Choose the katana that you feel the most comfortable with." I said as I selected Tensaiga. If I cut her with that she wouldn't be hurt. It's rather hard to wash blood off of the floor.

I turned and watched as she looked over the katanas and brought her hand out in front of her. It glowed a blu-ish white and a katana flew into her hand. 'Hpmh...She chose my old training sword. This should be interesting to see how she manages it. Its rather heavy to train with.'

"Is that your selected?"

"Hai. It is the one that my powers call so it is the one I will train with."

'Why do her powers call to this sword? No matter. She will train with it now.'

"Do you not know even the proper way to hold a katana?" I called as she held the sword the exact same way she did when she pulled Tetsaiga from its alter. 'This is going to be a long training.'

I walked over and set her hands in the proper position. "Now I want you to watch me and do as I do. Understood?" She nodded and I went about the blocks and more common strikes while watching her to make sure she gets all of this right. It would not do to have her learn something wrong. 'She catches on fast for a human.'

"Alright. Now you are going to put all of the moves you just learned to together. Defend."

Kagomes POV

I caught on rather fast to the proper strikes and blocks. When I heard him talk I instantly froze. I saw him charging toward me and then something caught the corner of my eye.

"What do you think you're doing attacking my mate?" The something that caught my eye had spoken. 'Kuso. It was Kouga.' Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in my direction about that comment. It seemed to question his claim.

"For the last time Kouga, I'm not your mate. Amaya is. (Is that the other wolf's name?) Now why are you in Sesshoumaru's castle?"

"I was sent to find him. He has a meeting to attend to in the Northern Lands that he seems to have forgotten about."

"I assure you that I did not forget. I am not planning on attending."

"You are th Lord of the Western Lands so you must attend."

"No I must not. I have sent someone in my place. Now leave so I may continue to train Kagome."

"Fine. Ja Ne Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome." He said as he left in a whirlwind of dust.

"Lady Kagome?" I pondered. "I've never been called that before."

"You are in my castle and in my presence so he addressed you with the title he saw fit. Now let us continue your training." "Alright." I said as I slipped back into my stance facing him.

He continued to use only a fraction of his speed and continued to charge at me. I began to get used to the feel of the katana in my hands and gradually began to fight back. For every one strike I would get on him, he got about ten in its place. I began to tire but I still continued giving it my all.

Sesshoumarus POV

She was getting better with every move she made. I was rather surprised at this, usually youkai and humans alike, when beginning to tire, tend to become sloppy but she continued to excel. 'I know she's tired but she isn't backing down in the least bit. Even the previous youkai that I have trained couldn't do this so why can she?"

"That is enough Kagome. It is time for dinner and you have done enough for today. Tomorrow I will place weights on your wrists and ankles and we will continue. The weights will help with your speed and strength."

"Fine with me. I'm finding I rather like this training. It exhausts me but it also makes me feel like I'm actually accomplishing something. Now can we eat? I'm hungrier than I thought."

"Yes. Let's go." I didn't run as I did before, much to her apparent relief.

"Kagome. Will you teach Rin proper schooling and about the human body. I do not believe Jaken would be a good teacher."

"Yes so long as you will teach Shippo in the youkai way of life. That is one thing I cannot teach him."

"Agreed. We will teach them when I decide your training is complete." We walked into the dining hall only to find it empty. "Jaken!" I heard Kagome bark out. (No pun intended)

"Jaken, come out now and I won't let her rip you to shreds." I called out calmly.

"L-Lord S-Sesshoumaru." I heard a voice stutter from behind the kitchen door.

"Jaken, where are the children?"

"I do not know sire. I was the seeker in a game called hide-and-seek and they have dissappeared. I have not seen the for three hours now."

"Dammit Jaken. Why didn't you come get me? Inuyasha is around here somewhere and he could very well have them now!" Kagome yelled at the blubbering mess at our feet.

"I-I didn't know that the mutt was anywhere near here. I merely thought they were just avoiding me."

"Damn you. If they are harmed when I find them I will take it out on you." Kagome said as she walked out the door. I started after her.


	4. Training Paused

Lotsa fluff, Tell me whatcha think.

Chapter three: Training on hold

"Kagome, how do you expect to find them? I do not believe it very wise to rush head on into this situation."

"I want my pup back and I will get him back." She growled back at me.

"As do I Kagome but I do know that they will not be killed so long as they are of use to him. We should complete a little more of your swordsmanship training before we rush into this. I do not want to have to protect the three of you. I want you fighting by my side."

"Whatever you think is best Sesshou. I just want them back." She said in utter defeat. Her whole stance read defeated.

"We have not lost so do not lose hope."

"I will never lose hope with you on my side." She said as she broke out into tears. To tell you the honest truth, I was faced with a dilemma. One side of it: Kagome trusts me WAY to much, and the other side of it: What do I do to comfort a human? I decided to walk over to her and hold her until she stopped crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, if I were human it would be cutting of my blood circulation. I began to growl in a relaxing tone without even realizing it. I thought it odd when I caught it because I had heard the same growl when my mother and Inuyashas mother were upset and father was trying to calm one of them down. Slowly her sobs receded and she began relaxing into my touch. She was finally calm but she did not withdraw like I expected her to, instead she leaned more into me, if that were possible.

"Kagome?" I questioned gently.

"Mmm?" She responded drowsily.

"We still need to eat."

"Duwanna" Was her muffled response.

"What was that?" I teased. (Ok, I don't really believe that he hides his emotions, more like he controls them to do what he wants, not what they want)

"I said I don't want to eat. I just want to stand here in your arms for a while." I sighed mentally and picked her up.

"If your not going to eat at least let's go watch the sunset."

"Fine by me but you don't have to carry me." I walked into the garden and set her on a bench underneath a sakura tree. She had a deathgrip on my shirt so she left me no choice but to sit right next to her. She then wrapped her arm around my waist. I sighed and put my arm around her shoulder and looked out across the horizon. By the time the sun had set, Kagome had fallen asleep on my chest. "Kagome, what am I going to do with you?" I thought aloud as I picked her up and carried her to her room. "Your touch up training is tomorrow I guess" I said as I turned to walk away.

I didn't get very far. My tail had unwrapped its self and rewrapped itself around her waist. 'Bloody thing. It has a mind of its own that's for sure.' (Sesshous tail is part of his true form so it knows only his instincts. His instincts tell him that he wants her even if his other form denies it) I thought as I tried calling it back. It didn't work. I gave in and crawled up behind her on the bed. She subconciously realized I was there and slung her leg and arm over me as she rolled over. (He doesn't keep his armor on in the palace he has guards to defend him there)

'Great. I just hope she doesn't yell at me for something she did in the first place.' Was his final thought before falling asleep with his body wrapped around hers.

Kagome's POV

'Fuffly' was the only thought that crossed my mind in my half-awake state as I buried my hand into whatever it was and petted it. A broken rumble came from...my pillow? My eyes shot open and sure enough my 'pillow' was growling/rumbling.

'What the hell?' I shook my head and tried to get out of his grasp but he had a fairly good hold on me, even in his sleep. He decided that he rather liked me that close to him and pulled me back to where I was. "Sesshou?" I whispered gently, trying not to startle him.

"Mmm?"

"Will you please let me go? You are trapping me in place."

"Hmm...No. I rather like you right where you are because this is your next lesson. You must know how to get away from your captor."

"Fine. Any restrictions?"

"No powers. Rely on your own physical strength and mind."

"Anything other than that?"

"No. Now try to escape."

'This will be fun. I'll try slipping out of his grip before trying my other idea.' I tried slipping out of his arms and it didn't work at all. 'Damn he's got me pretty tight. Plan B.' I smirked against his neck and began to lick his neck. I noticed his grip loosening after he realized I was doing that so I took my chance and slipped right out of his grip before flopping back on top of him, pinning his arms between us.

"Did I pass?"

"That was deceptive of you. But yes, that's one way to get out of that."

"Good." I said as I got up off of him.

"Now can we go eat? I didn't eat yesterday remember?"

"Yes. Let's go." He said as he stood up and held out his elbow to me. I took it and we began walking toward the dining room. Dining room

"Hey Sesshou..."

"Yes?"

"When can we go after them?"

"Tonight at midnight. He will be less guarded then."

"Deal. So we train in the morning and rest until midnight?"

"That's the plan."

"Good because I wanted to look at the miko spell books in the library. I want to learn the healing spell before we go into this."

"You sure you can learn it in that short of a time?"

"What? You think I can't? Remember, I'm a fast learner."

"True. Just don't try anything without me watching, ok?"

"Done." She said as she walked in the complete opposite direction of the library. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Wrong way."

That's the end of Chapter Three. Any good? Anyway, thanks to my reviewers and I'm sorry I took forever with this chapter.


	5. Showdown

Chapter 5: Showdown

"Kagome! Cut it out!" I yelled at her.

"But I almost have it."

"You said that 5 trees ago. You're going to destroy my forest!" She was trying a new spell that wasn't working. It was destroying the trees around her though.

"Hey, are you going to kill Inuyasha?"

"Wasn't planning on it. Killing his mate ought to make him fall apart, he wouldn't be a good opponent."

"I know of something that will break him even more."

"What's your plan?"

"Let's go get them back," Kagome said with enough malice to almost scare me. Almost being the key word. "Yes let's." I responded as I grabbed her and went airborne on my cloud' (what IS that thing?)

"Don't do that!" Kagome screeched at me.

Kagome's POV He flung me into the air before catching me on his cloud. I screeched at him so loudly that my ears rang so I knew his were hurting. He didn't wince though but what he did do was chuckle. OMG! Is the Ice Prince LAUGHING at me!' I thought hotly as I asked him just that. He gave me a look that very much said who me?' I couldn't help it; I busted out laughing at that face.

Well Sesshoumaru didn't like that very much...so he dropped me. Wouldn't have been so bad if we weren't 500 yards or so in the air. I got to about 3 yards above the ground when he FINALLY decided to catch me. I fried the shit out of him (not purifying; kind of like when Pikachu fries Ash). He fell to the ground twitching. Heh...that was kind of fun...but he's going to kill me...Oh well.'

"Serves you right" I muttered as I helped him back onto his feet. He just growled at me. I looked at his face only to see red eyes.

"Now Sesshou, I didn't hurt you and you know it so get over it and let's go get Shippo and Rin." With the mention of his daughter he visibly relaxed. He jerked me back into the air and we continued on. After about 10-15 minutes of flying, we touched back down on a hill overlooking Keade's village.

"They will be here momentarily." Sesshoumaru stated from behind me. I schooled my face into an emotionless mask to rival his own and waited. I didn't have to wait long. I watched the red, white, and black blur as it ran a beeline toward us.

"Where are they?" I demanded as soon as they stopped running.

"They are being taken care of as we speak." Inuyasha responded in a hollow voice. My eyes narrowed as the reason dawned on me.

"So Kikyo, you couldn't handle him." "And I see that you've traded one dog for another," she shot back.

"Better to be after him than the whoever you name as mate of the week. Who is it this week, Naraku?"

"I'm surprised you're still living. The thought losing Inuyasha would have killed you, my pathetic reincarnation."

"He is not worth my life."

"Are we just going to stand here all day and listen to you two toss insults at each other or are we going to battle?" I heard Sesshoumaru say from somewhere behind me.

"Battle of course," I responded as I drew my sword and rushed Kikyo.

'Have you found the children?' I mentally asked Sesshoumaru as I continued to slice and dice Kikyo.

'Yes but their ki is fading fast.'   
'Fading?'

'Yes. It seems these two poisoned them.'

'Shit' I began to fight harder, making my powers flow through my sword. Kikyo was wearing down.

"What's the matter Kikyo? Tired already?" I taunted, "Too bad your soul stealers can't reach you. NOT!" I charged once more, my sword glowing a strong blue. I stopped my sword right at her neck.

"Bye bye bitch," I said as I cut through her neck. She crumbled into a pile of ash. I glanced over at Inuyasha as sheathed my sword; he jolted as if awakening from a bad dream.

"Kagome? Where are we? And why do I smell Kikyo and Sesshoumaru?"

"We are just outside Keade's village. You smell Kikyo because I just killed her and you smell your brother because he's right behind you." He didn't hear that last part. "YOU KILLED KIKYO?!"

"Yes I did. She was using you as a puppet and she kidnapped my pups."

"Bitch! Wait a minute...Pups? As in plural?"

"Yes." Now he finally realizes Sesshoumaru is here. "Kagome! Get behind me! Sesshoumaru is here!"

"Noooo...Really? I'd have never guessed." I said as I walked toward Sesshou.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at me as he runs and tries to intercept me. Or at least he tried. Sesshoumaru had him pinned to a tree before he touched me.

"Let him go Sesshoumaru. Let's go get the children." I said as I laid my hand on his shoulder. He dropped Inuyasha and wrapped both arms around me. "As you wish," he said as he ran toward the village, leaving a cloud of dust and a stuttering Inuyasha in our wake.


End file.
